Focus
by dm4487
Summary: Just another Jake and Brad love story.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I DO NOT own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters. I'm just a fan, so "Focus" by Ariana Grande._

Keeping a long-term relationship fresh required a reasonable amount of creativity, which proved to be more difficult as the years went on even though this fact did not deter either from trying their hardest. Waiting for his significant other to return from football practice, Jake busied with setting up a Brad's bedroom with silk sheets and a multitude of throw pillows before a plastic package was picked up from an armchair in the corner and taken into the adjacent bathroom.

Half-hardened cock swaddled in softened fabric, Jake could hardly control the muffled moans let out as his olive-toned hands wandered over partially covered cheeks to keep from stroking himself. Fixated on inspecting how the newly gained garment hugged his hips, Jake was startled from dirty thoughts that would hopefully transpire between them in a harsh manner of a slamming front door downstairs; a deep breath was taken to provide an air of confidence as an arm hugged the white trimmed door frame in wait.

"Jakie, where are ya?!" Brad called out from down the corridor, his feet falling heavily against the lavender carpeting while continuing, "We've got a few hours before I gotta go back to football practice, figured we could use that to our advantage!"

"In here!" Jake's voice called out from the bedroom. Brad goes upstairs and stood near the doorway to his bedroom.

"I'm guessin' you have the same idea?" Brad asked with a perverted smirk.

"Mmm…, I'd guess you can say that," Jake's voice replied with a knowing smirk.

Brad chuckled as he entered his room and saw Jake, a slow seductive wink given as Jake's finger beckoned him to come closer, listening to without any hesitation. Salivated slits smacking together noisily, Brad growled in a low tone to let it be known that the choice in underwear was appreciated, slightly calloused fingertips tracing down Jake's slender sides until the lingerie was reached; Brad's hands stationed on either side of Jake as his thumb pulled back the elastic band to snap it back into place.

"Sneaky bastard…" Jake murmured huskily.

"You should know this by now, baby," Brad returned huskily, pressing a soft peck on Jake's cheek as he continued to flick at the hem while asking, "Wanna be daddy's good boy and strut around for me?"

"I was hopin' you'd ask that."

"Planned on putting a show for me? I like it."

"Can't help wanting to perform for you, so you can focus on me," Jake stated in a seductive tone against Brad's plush pink lips still pressed against his own, pushing Brad backwards onto a red and green circle patterned duvet then grinding down onto tightly tented fabric while continuing, "Careful, or I might hurt myself on that juicy cock of yours."

"Thought you liked it that way?" Brad queried.

"Didn't say otherwise," Jake assured.

"Touché… Oh yes, baby… That feels so fuckin' good…," Brad moaned.

"Wait 'til I get goin'. Just focus on me," Jake cooed in a husky voice into Brad's ear which made him smirk seductively.

"Better hurry along then, I'm rather impatient this afternoon," Brad said.

Rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm, Jake could not help take advantage of how flexible his body was while turning around and lifting up to drag the covered ass against Brad's lap. Gasping at a soft slap echoed through the atmosphere around them, he sat atop the protruding bulge to rub at it teasingly as a wink was thrown over his shoulder while saying, "Shoulda lubed myself up before I put these on. Be a gentleman and grab some for me?"

"Mmm… I like where this is goin'," Brad murmured huskily with a perverted smirk, waggling his bushy dark blonde brows before reaching across the short distance to a designated bedside table that held a variety of items used during their sexual explorations. Selecting an almost full bottle from a small collection in a middle drawer, he was met with a second session of swapping saliva when Jake turned around to pin him in place as he remarked in surprise, "Damn, you sure are full of surprises today."

"That's the point, Brad," Jake explained.

"Eh, semantics…," Brad countered nonchalantly.

Jake rolled his emerald eyes in fake annoyance at Brad's comment then pushed off to stand on slightly shaky legs as his hand finally fell into place against the straining shaft, mewling mildly at pleasuring himself for a moment before the pair of panties fell to the floor without a second thought. Erect member lying flat against a clean-shaven toned stomach, milky beads started to collect against supple skin as a small streak started to dribble in every direction as a position above Brad was reclaimed while saying, "Better be ready, need to feel those thick fingers inside me."

"If you'd stop moving all over the place, I'd be scissoring you open right now…," Brad stated, slightly impatient.

"Just get on with–. Ooh yes… That's what I'm talking 'bout…," Jake moaned in satisfaction.

Brad chuckled in a cocky manner by that; he swiped at a pulsating ring of muscle prior to pressing in timidly and thrusting back and forth to loosen the orifice when a second appendage snuck inside. Smirking with a sense of pride, he was caught off guard as warm walls squeezed around them in response, a sense of satisfaction pushing his chest out proudly as a light pinch was given by a thumb and forefinger once the digits slipped out with little warning.

"No fair! I was just about to put them to work!" Jake exclaimed disappointedly.

"Save some of the action for my cock, why don't ya? Focus," Brad assured.

Pouting at the proven point, Jake arched against a similarly leaking head in desperation to be filled again as Brad's gentle hips rolls rocked his slender frame in order to make the transition easier on both when intensity increased. Perky penis buried deeply within, palms flattened onto a broadened chest for anchorage as he pressed downward to bounce against the barraging blows beginning to beckon him closer to coming undone as he moaned, "Oh fuck…"

"Isn't that what I'm doin'?" Brad asked sarcastically with a wry smirk.

"You know what I meant, you idiot!" Jake retorted hotly.

"Do I?" Brad queried innocently, a chortle of air escaping through his nostrils as a sharp yelp punctuated the air at feeling a fire begin to flicker in the pit of a sensitive stomach as he asked knowingly, "You already close?"

"You'd feel the same way if you had to wait around wanting to jack off…," Jake countered.

"Not judging, just making an observation," Brad reasoned while shifting into another angle to start hitting against an erogenous zone in succession just enough to encourage Jake who struggled over the brink as a released load of white covered his stomach. Not long after, Brad followed suit in letting his seed flow while still being buried in his significant other, air heaved at during the descent dismounted together once it was finalized as he breathed heavily, "Guess I wasn't so far behind, huh?"

"Felt so fucking good, too bad it's over…," Jake said, slightly disappointed.

"Not so fast, my love. As much as I want to keep claim over you, I'm rather hungry."

"Don't wanna let go though, I'm so full…"

"C'mon, we both know that you don't want to sit in my seed for too long. You _are_ a dirty whore, but even _they_ have limits," Brad pointed out.

"I guess you have a point," Jake concurred.

"Of course I do," Brad remarked with a smug grin against the hollow of Jake's neck, incisors biting into supple skin to suck for a long moment, humming in content at the spreading bruise before guiding Jake further onto the bed to lay down flat as thick thighs spread out in accommodation as he continued, "Quite the mess we've made…"

"D'you have to leave your mark in plain sight?! There's no way I'm gonna be able to hide it for school tomorrow!" Jake whined.

"Want the whole world to know who you belong to, sue me."

"I have a half mind to, that's so unprofessional!"

"Geesh, you're so whiny… You're lucky I love hearin' your whimpers."

Jake was bout to retort in an air of annoyance, but the words died away into an airy groan let out as a slippery serpent lapped a few stripes against the opening before digging in as if on the brink of starvation. Scruff scraping at the well-groomed area caused an extra spurt of release to spill onto the formerly clean sheets, his thighs squeezing strongly around Brad when he moved from licking up extra amounts of seed to tease his smooth scrotum with tiny traces of a curled tongue before being pulled into a heated mouth.

"Damn babe, you sure know how to drive me wild," Brad said.

"I would hope so," Jake murmured huskily despite being out of breath as he pulled a thin tuft of sweat-matted chest hair when the damp sack was released and a gentle breath blew across the area, falling in exhaustion into an outstretched arm as comforting confines of disheveled blankets were pulled into place as he continued, "Don't tell me I have to clean that up too…"

"Tryin' to keep you well fed, but if you're full, it'll be there later," Brad assured.

"Oh, just wait 'til I get to scrape that mess off of you… Your sexy, handsome ass deserves to be kept clean," Jake teased with a flirtatious smirk.

"Until your pretty, cute ass dirty me up all over again, that is…," Brad returned with a flirtatious smirk.

The two shared a passionate kiss before taking a nap in content and happiness.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
